Ups and Downs
by misorai
Summary: Flash drive bertuliskan A.G.R.A. Buka, atau jangan? /Headcanon, semacam cut scene.


_Ups and Downs © Me_

 _Sherlock ©Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, versi BBC ©Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss_

 _Again, constructive criticism is good._

* * *

John memegang _flash drive_ bertuliskan A.G.R.A di tangannya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu—apakah ia, John Watson, perlu membuka dan meneliti isi _flash drive_ tersebut?

A.G.R.A.

Inisial dari nama perempuan yang—ia kira—dicintai oleh dirinya, John Watson. Perempuan yang ia kira akan menghabiskan waktu bersama selamanya, yang ia kira akan membesarkan anaknya bersama-sama, yang ia kira … sebagai Mary Morstan.

 _Atau Mary Watson?_

Tidak tahu. Tidak peduli. John berbaring di sofa, tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa semua yang terjadi kemarin adalah kenyataan.

* * *

Semenjak identitas Mary Watson ketahuan palsu, John tidak pernah mengontak istrinya lagi. Tidak menelepon, tidak mengirim pesan, tidak _chatting_ , tidak saling membalas _tweet_ , dan tidak kembali ke apartemen yang sudah disewa John untuk tempat tinggal mereka.

John Watson kembali tinggal di Baker Street selama beberapa bulan, berpikir mungkin dengan tidak menemui Mary—entah siapa nama aslinya—mungkin, dirinya bisa menjernihkan pikiran dan situasi, sehingga bisa memecahkan masalah ini dengan baik.

 _Karena membentak Mary Watson adalah hal yang paling dihindari John._

John mengakui, meskipun sejak pertama kali dia dan Mary bertemu, Mary selalu berbohong kepadanya, meskipun Mary tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya, meskipun Mary adalah istrinya yang sedang mengandung anaknya dan pembohong besar, John masih mencintai Mary. John masih melihat Mary sebagai istrinya. John masih menganggap Mary sebagai ibu dari anaknya.

John marah pada Mary bukan karena dia membenci istrinya.

John marah karena Mary tidak jujur padanya.

Maksudnya, bukankah gampang sekali menceritakan, "John, dulu aku adalah agen CIA. Dulu aku sering membunuh orang. Aku bisa menembak dengan sangat akurat. Akan tetapi, aku berusaha untuk berubah, John. Aku sudah bukan pembunuh bayaran lagi."

Mudah, bukan? Lagipula, John juga pernah membunuh orang—dia sudah tinggal di area peperangan selama tiga tahun! Tentu saja John akan menerima Mary seperti Mary menerima John.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, jangan membacanya di depanku," kata Mary ketika ia memberikan _flash drive_ berisikan identitasnya kepada John. "Karena kau tidak akan mencintaiku ketika selesai membacanya," lanjutnya ketika John menanyakan alasannya.

 _Berhenti mencintai Mary adalah hal kedua yang John paling hindari._

 _Flash drive_ itu sudah berkali-kali menempel pada laptop John. Namun John tidak pernah memiliki nyali untuk membukanya. Sherlock juga tidak membantu.

" _For God's sake_ , John, kalau kau mau tahu kebenarannya, bacalah hingga kau puas!" kata Sherlock malas. Dia sedang melakukan eksperimen dengan bagian-bagian tubuh kecintaannya di dapur. "Kau seperti salah satu klienku, ingin tahu kebenaran tapi tidak mau mendengar ketika aku menjelaskan. Tipe manusia yang sangat menyebalkan. Tidak bisa dimengerti. Manusia memang tidak bisa dimengerti."

"Kau juga manusia, Sherlock."

"Apakah aku bisa dimengerti?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Sherlock tidak menoleh pada John sedikit pun. Sherlock menambahkan beberapa tetes cairan pada cangkir yang dipegangnya. "Jadi kau sudah membacanya?"

"Mana mungkin aku membaca secepat itu?" John mendengus. Tangannya memutar _flash drive_ yang menjadi objek pembicaraan. "Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau akan membacanya, Sherlock?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku menjadi dirimu, tetapi kalau ternyata orang terdekatku adalah seorang pembunuh dan dia memilki ceritanya tentu saja aku akan membacanya. Tidakkah menarik mengetahui orang yang selama ini tinggal bersamamu adalah psikopat?"

John akan mengulanginya berkali-kali: Sherlock. Tidak. Membantu.

John tidak merasa meminta pertimbangan Mrs. Hudson akan membantu. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin banyak orang tahu bahwa istrinya adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran yang belum lama ingin membunuh orang yang cukup penting bagi negara: Maugnussen.

John memutuskan memasukkan dlash drive tersebut pada komputernya yang menganggur sejak ia menyalakannya. Ia melihat nama _portable hardware_ tersebut: A.G.R.A. Persis seperti tulisan di atasnya.

 _Buka, atau jangan?_

"Sherlock? John? Sepertinya kalian kedatangan konsultan," ujar Mrs. Hudson dari lantai bawah.

Klien.

Untuk alasan yang entah apa itu, John merasa lega karena memiliki alasan untuk tidak membuka isi _flash drive_ tersebut.

* * *

Kejadian itu telah memukul telak John, _benar_.

Telah memukul telak Mary Watson juga, _benar_.

Mungkin yang tidak merasa terpukul hanya Sherlock Holmes saja.

 _Salah_.

"John, apa kau mau …" Sherlock berdeham. "…maksudku, kau diundang untuk datang ke rumah orang tuaku."

John, yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, menoleh. "Oh? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Mereka hanya ingin membuat pesta natal sekaligus bersyukur aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit—meskipun aku sudah keluar sejak bulan lalu."

"Maksudku, ada apa mereka mengundangku?"

"Oh tidak, mereka hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan…" jawab Sherlock sedikit gugup, yang untungnya tidak disadari John, "…dan Mary."

John berkata, nyaris berbisik, "Oh." Dia terdiam sebentar. "Akan kuusahakan." John pernah sekali bertemu dengan orang tua Sherlock. Pasangan yang normal—entah mengapa kedua anaknya _tidak normal_ —dan tinggal bersama hingga tua dengan romantis. Terlalu normal untuk Mycroft dan Sherlock, pikir John. "Kapan, Sherlock?"

"Lusa."

Waktu dua hari untuk memikirkan apa yang hendak dikatakan pada istrinya yang sudah tidak ditemuinya selama beberapa bulan.

John bukan orang yang secara terbuka mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tiga tahun hidup dalam pertempuran membuatnya kikuk dan canggung jika harus mengungkapkan isi hatinya—kecuali rasa marah, _jangan tanya kenapa_. Dia tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan bahwa Sherlock adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dan salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dia juga tidak ingin mengatakannya.

John adalah pria yang menunjukkan lewat aksi, bukan lewat kata-kata.

Namun, apakah kondisinya dengan Mary memungkinkan untuk diselesaikan dengan aksi, bukan kata-kata?

Butuh dua hari untuk John berhasil menyusun kalimat yang akan dikatakan kepada Mary.

John tidak pergi bersama Sherlock ke rumah orang tuanya karena masih belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. John nyaris frustrasi, dia dengan mudah menyusun kalimat dalam blognya, mengapa kini hanya menyusun kalimat pendek untuk istrinya terasa begitu sulit?

Satu jam setelah Sherlock pergi, John baru meninggalkan Baker Street. John datang ke rumah Sherlock dan disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh Ibu Sherlock.

John semakin heran mengapa Sherlock dan Mycroft kesulitan beramah tamah sedangkan ibu mereka sangat menomorsatukan keramahan pada tamu.

"M-Mary." Tanpa sadar John berkata sedikit gagap. "Mary ada?"

"Oh, ya, dia sudah datang!" jawab Mrs. Holmes. "Istri yang sangat baik! Kan, John?" Tanpa memedulikan John yang tersenyum kaku, dia meneruskan. "Dia ada di ruangan sana, bersama suamiku."

John menganggukkan kepalanya. "Er, baiklah. Aku permisi."

Sherlock segera berdiri di sebelahnya, bertanya ketika John sudah di depan pintu. "Jadi, kau sudah membacanya?"

John memegang gagang pintu, dan berkata sangat pelan, "Tidak."

* * *

"Mereka berdua. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Mr. Holmes bertanya pada anak keduanya, tampak khawatir dengan kedua pasangan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

"Yah, kau tahu, mereka sedang memiliki … pasang surut mereka." Tanpa diduga, Sherlock berkata serius.

Dan Sherlock memang benar.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 _aku gak tahu terjemahan yang tepat untuk "they've had their ups and downs." ada yang berminat membenarkan? **  
**_

 _headcanon, jadi aku cuma ngarang aja kalo John kembali ke Baker Street waktu diem-dieman sama Mary._


End file.
